Fantastic Five: Blue Streak
by Judware98
Summary: I'm Spencer McKenzie Waters, I'm 24, single, have a sister, and my nephew, Liam. My best friend is the infamous playboy, Johnny Storm. We were sent into space to do research and instead came back with powers. But Johnny starts flirting more than usual, but I think I like it. Johnny/OC. Not a good summary but I promise not as bad. Doing one shots, but need some ideas put in reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I made my way into the elevator that was already occupied with Reed, Sue, and Ben. "Hi guys."

"So when are we leaving?" Ben asked.

"I'll be scheduling the launch, so you can call me in the morning, for resources and crew." Sue said handing him, her business card. I just stepped into the most awkward situation ever.

"I think I remember the number." Reed said, chuckling lightly.

"It's been changed." He reluctantly took the card. Just then Ben cleared his throat. Then started giving a look to each other.

"As far as crew I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission." Reed said. Oh' shit, neither of them know do they?

"We already have two pilots on our payroll. But you're more than welcome to ride with them. Of course you know Spencer, she's our first pilot. Remember my brother, Johnny?"

~ Launch Day~

"Captains on the Bridge!" Someone yelled as me and Johnny walked into the nicely furnished locker room. Ben Immediately snapped up to attention.

"Digital Camera: $254, Memory Stick: $59, The look on your hard-ass former C.O.'s face when he finds out he's one of your Junior officers: Priceless." Johnny said walking into the Locker room, sitting in a cushioned chair.

"Don't be a dick, Johnny." I turn to Ben. "Hi Ben", I say giving him a hug, then walking over to sit on the arm of Johnny's chair. Then I zipped up his suit the rest of the of the way, he gave me a mischievous smile. 'He's been really flirty lately, hmmmm. I wonder why?' I thought to myself, but

I pushed the thought away. Maybe he's just on his man period.

"Hey Spence. I can Handle Mr. blond ambition, but I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these. I mean who the hell came up with these?" Ben said holding up the blue flight suit.

"Victor did." A voice said, I turn to see Sue coming around the corner. Reed slowly got up from the chair he was sitting in. "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs."

"Now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." Then he turned to me and started looking at the blue suit that covered my body. "Damn, you look hot Spencer!" he laughed out.

A blush started to creep up my neck into my cheeks. "Um…thanks." He got up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist.

"Wow. Fantastic, material made from self-regulating, unstable molecules." Sue's face turned to silent rage. "I've been working on a formula for this." Wow, Reed is so stupid for a smart guy.

"Great minds think alike." She said with cold and bitterness in every word. She walked over to Ben and gave him his suit that went over the blue flight suit. "Here you go Ben."

"Thanks, sweetie." He responded politely.

Then she went over to Johnny and me. "Here you two go. Here is yours Spencer." She handed the dark grayish-blue fabric over to me.

"Thanks Sue." Then gave Johnny's his, and he gave his thanks. Then she proudly strutted her way over to reed and threw his uniform at him.

"Reed." She growled out, and then walked away.

* * *

The flight went off without a hitch. Everything was going normal, Ben and Johnny were fighting about who got to fly us home, but we all knew I was driving home. Then Victor started to pick on Ben and Reed. I started to walk with Johnny and Ben, to get Ben set up to go outside the station. "Why does Victor always have to be such a dickface?"

"I don't know, Spencer. I just don't know." Ben says getting into the suit. "Hand me the helmet, please." I quickly handed the helmet over to Ben, and went back to typing in the codes on the computer.

"Please don't tell me your guy is trying to rekindle things with my sister again." Johnny said into his earpiece, as he fixed the back of Ben's suit.

"Of course not. It's strictly business." Ben quickly answered.

"Yes, well, his eyes say differently, don't they?" Johnny said pressing buttons on Ben's suit.

Ben grabbed his arm. "Hey. Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over him either." That was deep.

"Wow, Dr. Phil, that's deep. Let's think about that." Way to ruin the moment Johnny. "You got Victor- more money than god, stud of the year and then you got Reed, worlds dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss up." He said. I grabbed the experiment as we walked into the airlock, and clipped the experiments to Ben's belt.

"Thanks, Spence. Don't trouble you tiny little mind, Johnny."

"Don't wander off now, boy."

"Secure the airlock." A voice wrung out 'airlock secure.' and Johnny gave a mock salute. "Don't be a Jackass, Johnny."

"What did I do this time?" He said, shocked, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Reed's a good guy and you know it. It could go either way. Plus you've been acting different lately."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. But you've been really flirty lately, even more than usual."

"I always flirt. What's so different about that?"

"No, you've been coming on a lot stronger than usual, too." He started to walk closer to me, until he was in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"Maybe I'm trying to tell you something." He said seductively, and then he kissed me square on the lips. I broke the kiss.

"Johnny please, just stop. We have a job to do, let's do it." I whimpered out, then shoved my way over to the computer to monitor Ben's vitals. Then Reed came in running.

"Ben get inside now!" He yelled.

'_I ain't done arranging your flowers yet, egghead_.'

"Ben! Turn around!" I yell through the earpiece. He turned to see an orange cloud coming towards him.

'_Guys I'm not gonna make it._'

"Ben you got to jump! It's the only way!" He turned and jumped of the platform, the cloud coming closer and closer. "Ben!" I yell. Tears trailing down my face. I couldn't lose him, he was like family. When my parents died, Reed and him took me in.

Surprisingly enough Johnny showed some compassion. "Come on Ben! You got this!"

"Johnny get ready to close the portal!" Reed instructed, and did what he was told. Ben was going to slow, then it him and slammed him up against the airlock doors.

"Ben!" my voice straining, I started to bang on the doors desperately. Johnny came up and grabbed me from behind, holding my arms down tightly. "No! Let me go, Johnny!" He just kept holding me tighter whenever I struggled against him. God! Why did he have to be so damn strong!

The portal closed behind Ben, but the Energy from the cloud, came into the ship, knocking me, Johnny and Reed to the floor.

I heard Johnny yell my name when I hit the floor, everything was a blur. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves my waist he lay next to me on the ground, "Come on, Spence. We gotta stay awake." He started to shake me to keep me awake.

"Johnny…" I managed to croak out.

"I'm right here, blue." A soft chuckle managed to slip my lips at my nickname, "Always." Then my world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fluttering my eyes slightly open, I see a nicely furnished room, through the blur. "Hey, Blue." A voice said softly. Wait, I recognized that voice.

"Johnny?"

"Right here." He slowly reached over to my hand and held it, as he intertwined our fingers. "Always."

"Where am I? Is everyone okay?" I ask concerned, sitting myself up.

"Just like you to put everyone else's needs above yours. First off, were under quarantine, and second, I'm fine and so is Reed, but Ben and Sue haven't woken up yet, the doctors say they won't wake up for a day or so. But I should be asking you the same question."

"I feel great." I looked down at the clothes I had on, grey shorts and a Von Doom Industries shirt, "What am I wearing?"

"Clothes. The nurses must of put you in them when we got here." I went up to scratch my head then noticed a small band-aid, under the pads of my fingers. "You hit your head." He facial expression went to a somber one.

"My sister, and my nephew are the only family I got left. I won't lose anymore people in my life." I told him, my mood dropping.

"Okay, I take offense to that. You have your ridiculously hot best friend, the world's dumbest smart guy, Ben, and Sue."

I looked directly over into Johnny's eyes. "Johnny, what the hell was that all about?"

"Was what about?"

"When we were in the station, you were coming on really strong." A small yawn escaped.

"Go to sleep, Blue." He's trying to save himself!

"But-"

"No buts." After that he stood and left my room. I laid back down, but mind was running a mile a minute. Eventually at 3 in the morning, I got to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and decided to take a shower. After that I found some clothes in the closet. Great. Just great. What I found was not to my satisfaction. A Von Doom Industries shirt and pair of skinny jeans. God I hated this outfit.

* * *

Afternoon rolled around faster than I anticipated, Sue and Ben woke up, and I had no special place to be so I went to find Johnny in his room. When I walked in, he was pulling ski pants on. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do we think were going?"

"I don't know if we've noticed, but the sickest runs this side of the Alps are right outside that window." He said pulling a red ski jacket on.

"Ya, I've noticed. But there are rules here. You can't leave until they-"

"Finish the testing." He said finishing my sentence. "I know. And you know I've never been good with rules. They will let me know how those come out. Do you want to help with the zipper?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, as he pulled up the zipper.

"Don't be cute with me, smartass. This isn't a Ski resort." I stated. He sat down on the bed, starting to pull on boots.

"Not yet, luckily grandma still sends care packages though. It's amazing for an 80 year old woman you'd be surprised-" I loved being with Johnny but I really just wanted him to shut up. So I grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a thermometer, and shoved it into his mouth, pressing the start button in the process.

"You are trouble." I say, crossing my arms, looking down at him.

"Mmmm, trouble is my middle name." Why was he being so flirtatious all of a sudden?

"And I don't know why you're being so flirtatious all of a sudden. This is a new level, even for you." I looked over to the screen displaying his stats. His temperature was going through the roof. "Oh, you're hot."

"Why thank you, so are you. And I'm not afraid to cry." He said with the thermometer in his mouth.

"No, I mean you feel feverish," I started to feel his forehead, but he pulled my arms away.

"Well, I've never felt better in my life, my god you smell good." He took the thermometer out of his mouth. "Listen, when will you be done playing doctor?" he asked.

"I am a doctor, I was a double major, medicine and aeronautics. Why?"

"Tell you what, you meet me at 4:01 on the top of the mountain." He stood up and slid the thermometer into my jeans left pocket. "This is yours." Then he gave me a deep, chaste kiss on the lips, which really surprised me. "And that's mine." He never acted this way, I knew he was a player, but he was always kind and a gentlemen around me. Not that I didn't like that he was a little more flirtatious with me, I did love him, truly I did, but he was always more reserved with his playboy side when he was with me. So why is acting so weird? I needed to my mind of the topic, so I snagged the thermometer out of my pocket and looked at it. A 209 temp. Something is defiantly up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Last one down the mountain pays for room service!" I yell, before jumping out of the helicopter. I could faintly hear Johnny tell the pilot, '_That's my future wife!_' before jumping out too. Maybe I would, Mrs. Spencer Storm. Hmmm, I liked the sound of that, but I soon moved my attention to the snowboard beneath my feet. The snow, how it sparkled in the afternoon sun, but I couldn't focus on the snow, I had to beat Johnny!

"Come on, Spence! Your losing!" He yelled shredding past me.

"Alright, let's see what you got Storm!" I quickly went off a mound of snow, flipping in mid-air. "Heard that comment about the whole 'future wife' thing with the pilot." I looked over to Johnny who was carving the snow with his board. But black smoke was coming off his board.

"Well….Check this out!" He landed an awesome flip, but something orange was on him. Fire!

"Johnny your on fire!" I yelled.

"Thanks! Your not so bad yourself!"

"No! You're on fire! Look!" He quickly tried to pat out the fire, but it wasn't working. He was coming closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Then, he went off of it. "JOHNNY!" I quickly came to a stop just in time to see his whole body engulfed in flames, and then into a huge pile of snow.

I ran down the mountain, at the most incredible speed, just to stop right in front of Johnny, no clothes, water surrounding his lower half, and the water steaming like a Jacuzzi. "Care to join me?" he said, panting.

"Maybe some other time." I quickly pull off my pink Parka and throw it to Johnny. "Cover up. We have to tell Sue and Reed, I think the cloud may have altered our DNA." He nodded while covering up his lower half.

"Let's go."

*sorry its super short!*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We ran as fast as we could, well as fast as Johnny could waddle, to the dining hall where Reed and Sue were. "Hey! You guys are never gonna believe what just happened to us." Johnny told them, but they looked at him funny. "What?" he asked, trying to catch his breath? Then he looked down. "Well, we can explain this."

We all got up and went to go get Ben, to see if he was having these 'symptoms' too. Sue and Reed argued back and forth about what happened to us. Sue said the cloud changed our DNA, but Reed kept telling her no. But then Johnny managed to keep a flame light on his finger, and then he told them how the flame was everywhere, and proceeded to tell them about my 'symptom'. "We got to find Ben." Reed said in a serious tone. And of course, there just had to have a sibling fight right in the middle of all this.

"Cut it out, Johnny." But he kept turn the flame on and off. "Johnny." Her voice get more angered by the minute. Then she turned around and yelled at him, but he still did it.

I was finally at my breaking point. "Enough!" I marched over to Johnny angrily and licked my thumb and forefinger in snuffed out his small flame. "Now stop fighting, this isn't helping anything!" As I turned around to go help Reed get the door open, Johnny made some comment about how he wished I was his girlfriend, because I was so feisty. That should have put a smile on my face, because in all honesty, I really did love Johnny, he's been my best friend for years. Just the way he is made my heart beat faster and the nickname he gave me, Blue, the way he says it makes my heart melt. But now was not the time to be thinking about that. But he was still acting weird.

Reed slowly put his hand down to the bottom of the door and his hand went all liquidy-ish and went under the door. His hand slowly made it's been up the door, unlocked the door from the inside, and slowly made its decent down. He plucked his hand from underneath the door, stood up, and looked at us. "That's gross." Johnny said nonchalantly.

BOOM!

Reed tried to open the door but it was jammed. "Its stuck!" he cried.

"Move!" I shoved him out of the way. "He- yah!" With one swift kick to the door, it came tumbling down. Everyone looked at me with confusion. "What? I'm a third degree black belt. But now is not the time for my life story." I quickly moved into the room and gasped at the gaping hole in the wall. Johnny quickly followed and came waddling in still holding on to my pink parka.

"Look. Look, look, look, look." He said quickly. "What is that thing?" pointing to the large, dark figure moving through the thick forest.

Everyone was so enamored by the figure, we were all shocked to hear Victor's voice come from behind, "What's going on here? What happened in here?" Sue immediately went to make sure that he was all right. But I was too concerned for Ben's well being to pay attention. I felt so useless standing there looking out the large hole.

"Hey." Johnny said, wiping a tear away. "Don't cry, Blue. It'll all be okay." I was crying, I guess I never felt the tears run down my cheeks. He wrapped me into a hug, which I quickly rejected.

"Both hands on the parka, Johnny." I reprimanded.

"Fine." He groaned in defeat, which brought up a little chuckle. Just what I needed. There were something's that I enjoyed about Johnny's new attitude. "Any ideas where the big guy going?" He asked, leaning up against the wall.

I looked down at my feet and noticed a picture, of Ben and Debbie? Slowly I reached down to grab it and showed Reed. "He's going home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Debbie said he was there last night. She's going to meet us on the other side of the bridge." Reed said as were riding in a taxi through Brooklyn. Johnny, Reed, and me were squished into the back of the car, while Sue sat up front. My head resting on Johnny's shoulder. I let out a content sigh.

Johnny moved to look down at me, "What?" he asked.

"I'm freezing and your really warm. It's… it's nice." I stuttered. He pulled his arm around my shoulders and squeezed them. "So I'm not the only one who likes this?"

"I've always liked this, always."

When we got to the bridge, there was a huge hold up in traffic. We all got out of the car and went over to a large crowd of people behind the police line. "Ben's got to be behind there." I tell them.

"What do we do now?" Sue asked.

"We aren't going to get passed these guys." Reed said, then looking over at her. "But you could." She sighed and started to concentrate on being invisible. Now she was invisible but still had clothes. "Sue. Your clothes. Lose them." He whispered harshly.

"Oh, right." She started to strip her clothes off.

"This is so wrong." Johnny muttered. I nudged him and mouthed 'shut up' to him. Reed was Sue intently. As she was down to her bra and underwear, she started to become visible. "Ah, no." Johnny said turning away. I quickly covered his eyes with my hand. Sue looked down at herself and quickly covered her chest with one arm and underwear with the other. Johnny had put his hands on his hips; he did not want to see this.

"Wow, you've been working out." Reed said, shocked.

"Shut up!" She yelled quietly. She grabbed her Jacket and covered her body up with it. "Anymore great ideas! How about you strip down and have a hundred people staring at you!" She was starting to go invisible again.

"Sue."

"What?" she looked down again. "Oh. Right." And continued to strip.

"I'm gonna need therapy." Johnny said. As soon as she was done stripping, Johnny gathered up her clothes and we went through the crowd.

Once we were through the crowd, Sue was still mad at Reed. We all decided we would have a better chance of finding Ben if we split up. "Ben!" I quickly flipped myself on to a taxi and saw him. I saw Ben. He was orange and rocky. "Oh my god." I suddenly heard a small Voice crying for her mom. 'Mom, mom.' I started to hear a gas leak. I quickly ran and covered fragile body before the gas leak went explosive. Then leather-covered arms held the girl and me tight until the explosion passed. Johnny.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm good." Taxis went flying, and then a fire truck started sliding until it was half on the bridge and half off. I immediately went running towards the truck to find there was firefighters hang of the edge of the truck. It was starting to slide off. 'Aright Spencer, you can do this.' Ben came up and took hold of the fender and started pulling the truck back up. He started grunting and groaning from pulling the truck. I quickly ran onto the truck, making several trips back and forth to grab the remaining firefighters, and make the load lighter for Ben. As soon as the truck was starting to come back up onto the bridge. Once it was, I sank to my knees; I couldn't hold myself up any more, but I could feel the blood dripping out of my nose.

"Spencer!"

"Hm?" A hand was lightly put on my shoulder blade. Looking up I see Johnny looking at me worriedly. His sea blue eyes, looking at me with concern.

"Can we get a medic over here?" He yelled trying to get some bodies attention.

"Johnny…I'm fine." Soon enough the medic came and guided me over and into the tent. Leaning heavily on Johnny, I gripped onto to him with everything I had, clinging to him like a lifeline. But we stopped in front of the fire truck and I saw Ben trying to pick something small up. A ring. Debbie's ring. Reed went over and picked it up, placing it in Ben's large palm. Johnny started to pull me into the tent, towards the medics.

As soon as we were inside the tent with everyone else, the medic got me a rag to hold to my nose, while I sat on a table. A small yawn escaped my mouth.

"You can go to sleep if you want to Spence."

"I'm not tired, just cold."

"Come here." He held his arms open for me and I gladly hopped off the table to have him hold me.

"Your warm. I like it." He started to stroke my soft brown hair.

"You still upset with me?"

"Honestly, I don't know.

Where are your ears?" Johnny asked. Obviously that question wasn't for me. Then the firefighter chief came in.

"There are some folks who want to talk to you outside." The chief said.

"Were not going public with this. Were scientists, not celebrities." Reed told him.

"It's too late, son," The chief said. We all looked at each other with confusion. Then the chief turned on the news. 'The Fantastic Five' was plastered across the small screen. "That's what they're calling you. The Fantastic Five!"

"Nice!" Johnny said, cheerily, trying to exit the small tent.

"Wait, we should think this through." Sue said.

"Great, Brainstorm." Johnny said, releasing me and exiting the tent.

"Johnny!" I ran after him, I caught up to him, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him behind the ambulance so no one could see us. "Wait, we can't do this. I know you want us to be the Fantastic Five. But we have to think about this."

"I don't want to think about it."

"Why are you acting on impulse, all of a sudden? You've never shown this side of you, to me."

"What are you-" I cut him off.

"You know what, just never mind! Just go talk to your precious paparazzi."  
-

*Author's Note* Just to clarify. Spencer's power is speed, but there will be a special one that comes out later on. Note Over! BOOM!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Settle down, settle down." He said loudly, raising his hands up. Surprisingly they did what he wanted. The reporters were shooting questions out everywhere; I couldn't even make out what they were saying. Sue and Reed made their way up behind us. Johnny turned them, "Can you believe this?" They just gave him the death glare.

The Chief came up and asked us which one of us was the leader. Naturally Johnny said he was, but the rest of us nominated Reed. He stepped forward and addressed the reporters, "Ah, during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to an unidentified and radioactive energy-" Reed was cut off by the questions being thrown at us.

"What happened on the bridge?"

"Is it true you have super speed?"

"Is it true that you stretch?"

"Were you really on fire?"

"Is it true you can fly?"

Johnny just had to respond to the last question, and not shocking at all but he responded to the fourth question as well. "Ya, I'm working on it, it's actually really difficult."

"Actually, we do no know much more than you do at this point. We will be going directly to our lab, to diagnose the symptoms." Sue said, butting in.

"Symptoms? Is this some kind of disease?" One reporter asked.

"No. No, no, no." Johnny said stepping forward, dragging me along with him. "If having special powers is a disease, then ya, we got it bad."

A middle-aged reporter asked the next question, "Excuse me, that thing doesn't look so fantastic to me?" That was my last straw. I walked away from Johnny and stood in front of everyone.

"Ben Grimm is a wonderful and genuine person. He's a hero, inside and out. Unlike you people who will do anything to get a story. And let me tell you, he just saved most of your Ass' so I wouldn't be talkin'." I finishing saying, angrily. I turned and took my place next to Johnny and in between Ben, who finally decided to show up.

"What she means is every team needs a mascot!" Johnny said making his way in between Ben and me. "A new day is dawning, the day of the Fantastic Five!" After that the reporters went into an uproar. I silently nudged Johnny in the side.

"What the fuck? You know I meant what I said." I growled.

"I know." He whispered in my ear. "They want to like you.

"Never mind, this conversation isn't worth having." I said, sharply.

"Look, look!" Reed intervened. "We went up to space to find a way to understand DNA, cure diseases, save lives. But now, it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line. Thank you, no more questions."

* * *

When we arrived at the Baxter Building, via police escort, tons of people were waiting for us, holding up posters that said 'I love you!' on them. I hadn't talked since we got into the car. When we got all filed out of the car Johnny put on his sunglasses and basked in the glory. I wasn't that kind of person, but this is going to be my new life so I guess I'll have to change that. As I was briskly walking to the building, someone grabbed my wrist. I looked to see a small little boy, about 6 or 7, roughly as tall as my waist, brown hair and blue eyes. The boy looked almost exactly like Liam. I knelt down to the small boy, "Hi, I'm Spencer. What's your name?"

"St-st-even." He stuttered. He shakily held out his small hands that contained a small pad of paper and a pen. "Will you s-sign this, p-p-plea-se?" Poor little boy.

"I would love to, Steven." I said, taking the paper with a big smile. "You know when I was little I used to have a stutter, too."

"Yo-ou did?" I gave the small boy back his pad of paper and pen.

"I did, my sister helped me through it. So did my best friend," I pointed to where Johnny was. "He's right there." He looked extremely shocked. "Maybe I'll see you later, Steven." I got up and walked into the building.

An arm snaked its way around my waist, "I see you made a new friend, Blue." He stated as we walked towards the elevator."

"Ya, I did." We the elevator, and slid in with everybody else. Sue pressed the button for Reed's floor, the doors closed. The elevator was trying to move, but it made screeching noises.

"Either were moving really fast, or not at all." Johnny stated. Then a light came on that said 'weight limit exceeded'. Ben looked around at us and walked out of the elevator.

"I'll take the stairs." He said sadly.

"I'll go with you Ben." I said and slipped out right before the door closed.

"Are you sure, Spence?" I nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Let me tell you, taking those stairs was a bad idea! Even though I had super speed, my legs were on fire. Probably should've used my speed to my advantage. "Finally, the door to Reed's lab!" I hunched over and started to pant. "I really. Need. To work. Out."

"I bet you do, Spence." I perked up to hear yelling, "You hear that?" I nodded in response.

" Let's go." We walk into the main area of the lab to see Victor and Reed talking/yelling at each other.

I walk up to both the men, "Is there a problem?"

Victor looked directly at me, "No. No problem, Spencer." He said quietly, then turned and walked away. Reed turned around.

"Spencer, your room is all set, you know where it is. Just like you left it."

"Thanks Reed." I yelled, walking towards the room I haven't been in for 5 years.

~ Next Morning, in the main lab area ~

"Alright we are going to start testing all of our abilities. Johnny is going be first, then second is Spencer, third is Ben, and finally Sue." Reed explained. "Johnny I need you to step into that box so Spencer, Sue, and I can see how your powers work." He pointed to the big metal box and Johnny stepped in. Sue and I then followed Reed into the bunker on the upper level of the lab.

"Alright Johnny, you can burst into flames anytime now." I told him through the microphone. I heard him yell 'Whoa!', from the bunker. Remind me again why he thinks bursting into flames is cool. I looked at the computer screen that had a 3-D figure of Johnny, showing where the heat was coming from, as well as his vitals. "He's heating up from his core. And his vitals are completely normal. Reed, what's the temperature?"

"It's hotter than I anticipated." He stated, turning to the microphone. "Okay, Johnny. You need to back it down!"

"I can go hotter!" Johnny exclaimed, immediately the temperature rose.

"Johnny, just back it down." I said calmly, still the numbers kept rising. "Johnny! Back it down right now!" Oh shit! He's melting the box. I couldn't take it; at this rate he was going to melt the box down and the lab! So, I pushed the fire extinguisher button. I ran out onto the upper level deck to hear Johnny laughing.

"Buzz kills! You guys are cramping my style!"

"Johnny you were at 4,000 Kelvin." Sue said.

"Any hotter and you're approaching supernova." I add in.

"Sweet."

"No, not sweet. That's the temperature of the sun."

"Not only could you kill yourself, but you could set fire to earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it." Reed just had to put his two cents in.

Johnny nodded, "Got it. Supernova, bad." He said giving us a thumbs up. "I kind of burnt my clothes off though."

Reed and Sue turned to me, "I'll get him some pants." Sighing, I walked down the stairs and went to get him some pants.

Next was my turn. "Alright, Spencer. I need you to step up on this treadmill, we are going to see how fast you can run."

"Okay." I was really nervous though, but I did as I was told.

"Start running, the belt won't move unless you run. It measures how fast you run." I started to break into a light jog, then all out running. "Spencer, you're going over 200 miles per hour. That's incredible!"

"Well, hey there speedy!" I turn my head and look behind me to see Johnny walking over to us. That's when I just had to trip. Loosing your footing while running 200 mph is not fun, after I fell the belt from the treadmill was still moving really fast; I was flung across the room, into a very hard wall. "Spencer!" I fell onto the floor; they both ran over to me.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my head. Johnny helped me sit up.

"Geez, I heard of girls falling head over heels for a guy, but this is ridiculous." I punched him in the arm, **hard**. He yelped in pain.

"Not funny." My face was emotionless. I went to get up, but Johnny tried to help me up, but I quickly pushed him away. I was too angry to be around him, so I sped off to my room and slammed my door shut. I needed to sit down, so I sat on the large purple comforter that covered my queen sized bed. I started to look around my bedroom; I haven't been here in over 3 months. Looking at my room at the light blue walls plastered with posters, notes, and pictures. The dark hardwood floor littered with boxes, clothes, and other assorted items. I laid down on my bed and so many questions popped into my mind. 'Why was Johnny acting like this?', 'Will he ever stop acting like this?', 'Everything is **_changing_**.' I heard a small knock on my door. "Go away, Johnny!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Then a women's voice filled the air. "Spencer, it's Sue." I ran over to the door and opened it, revealing my friend. I motioned for her to come in, then sat back down on my bed. "Reed told me what happened in the lab. Are you okay?" I sighed.

"Yeah. I guess."

"So what's going on between you and Johnny?"

"I am, he's been acting really weird, lately."

"I could tell. You know, it's not a secret that you love him the way he loves you. Do you love him?"

"Yes." I sighed out; I couldn't hold it in forever. I had to tell her.

"Then why are you pushing him away?"

"I don't know, he's coming on really strong. I'm…I'm scared."

"Its okay to be scared. You two fight and bicker like an old married couple, you have nothing to worry about. But you have to try and forgive for acting differently. He thinks girls are going to swoon, with him acting like that." She got up and left the room. "Reed wants us in the living room!" she yelled.

We were all in the living, wearing our uniforms, while Reed was explaining why we were wearing them. "Why are we wearing these, again?" I asked.

"Our uniforms were exposed to the storm, like us, so they can transform like us. Becoming invisible, changing size on demand, running at extremely high speeds without giving out, or remaining impervious to flames." Reed explained.

Ben laughed, "You guys look like and 80's rock band." I looked over at Johnny; he was looking at himself in the mirror across the room, typical. But after Sue told me that he liked me (or as she put it 'loved me'), I haven't been able to keep the butterflies in my stomach at bay.

"You know, Ben, this material stretches, I'm sure we can figure out a way to make it fit." Sue said, holding up his uniform in her hands.

"Nah, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that."

"I love these costumes." Johnny said, rubbing his hand up and down the suit. "They're missing something though, right? They need like, spice."

"You got all the spice that suit needs, Johnny." I said, he gave me a cheeky grin with his eyebrows raised.

"Their not costumes." Reed said, as Johnny started to do mock ninja moves.

"You can't use your powers in public, Johnny." Sue added in.

"You guys are worse than NASA." He replied, before walking away.

"You could burn somebody!" Sue yelled after him. I looked at Reed and Sue. Then quickly followed Johnny, but when I got into the hall, he was gone.

"Johnny?" I asked, the sound echoing. I continued to walk down the hallway, then, a pair of arms grabbed me from behind. I struggled to get out of this persons arms, the hold getting tighter and tighter. The person put their head down, close to my ear as I continued to struggle.

"It's me, Spence." His voice smooth, like chocolate. Only one person could talk so low like that, making it sexual. Johnny.

The grip was loosened on me so I turned toward him, "Don't that!" I whispered harshly. "You scared me." I looked into his eyes.

"Sorry, Blue." He lifted my chin up and kissed my lips softly. "You're not gonna pull away?"

"No." Then this time I kissed him, he gently put his warm hands on my cold face, making the kiss deeper. "I'm sorry, Johnny. I've been acting like a huge bitc-"

"Spence, it's okay. Sue told me what you two were talking about." He said, pulling me into a hug. "Even about how you didn't like the I was acting. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I'm going to go out for a while, just to collect my thoughts. Okay?" I said looking up at his tall frame. There was at least 6 inches between us. He nodded.

"I guess I can let you go," he groaned out as I started to walk away. "But not right now!" He said, pulling my back and tickling me.

"Stop!" I shrieked. "You know I'm ticklish!" he stopped tickling me, kissing the top of my head; I turned to face him, looking into his sea blue eyes. "I think we shouldn't do anything like this again, just until we have a handle on things."

He looked straight into my eyes, "I can't believe you." Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

The next day I went to breakfast, I was sitting on the counter, humming to my favorite song, since u been gone, while Ben was squeezing an entire bag of oranges to make some juice, then Johnny walked in, grabbing Ben's bowl of orange juice.

"Aright let's make this quick I got a lot of places to go today," He said, turning around, spreading his arms out and looked at us. "Oh, wait, I don't go anywhere."

"Johnny, its imperative that we stay inside for the perceivable future." Reed said, trying to make the situation better.

"I know, I know, Reed. When you said that last time, my brain hurt a week." Johnny said, obviously over exaggerating.

"Johnny, It's too dangerous for you to be in public." His sister added in.

"You've been saying that for years." I had to snicker at that comment and it didn't go unnoticed. "And what are snickering at?"

"You." I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

"What worries me is that our powers are evolving." Reed said.

"I know! I'm so close to flying." He tossed the napkin onto the counter and it caught on fire. "I can taste it."

"You can't fly." Sue said.

"Yet."

"Johnny, will you put that napkin out." He turned to find the burning napkin and tried to pat it out, but it wasn't working.

"So what's going on Reed? How are you gonna cure us?" Ben cut in.

"I'm going to build a machine." He said, grabbing his clipboard that was sitting on the kitchen table. "To recreate the storm." Johnny lifted his OJ cup to Reed. God, I was starting to forgive him, but he's making it impossible. "The cosmic rays will travel, from this generator, to this chamber."

"What? No pop ups?" Johnny said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"If I can reverse the waves signal,"

"It'll return us back to normal." I just had to finish that sentence.

"You know Spencer, I love smart people." Johnny said, with a seductive look in his eyes, coming closer to me with every word.

"I can't tell by the way your looking at me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, Johnny." I said sarcastically, then went and sat down next to Ben.

"But what are the risks?" Sue asked.

"Even the smallest miscalculation could increase our symptoms exponentially. Or perhaps even kill us."

"Now dying, that's bad thing right?" Johnny asked, sarcastically. "I say we just let sleepy dogs lie guys." He took the chair that was next to me and flipped it around, sitting on it backwards.

"How long until this contraption is up and running?" Ben asked, a little hope in his eyes.

"I don't know. It's hard to say."

"How long, Reed?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"You don't want this to get worse." Reed said, losing some of his patience.

"Worse than that?" Johnny said, teasing Ben. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow, What was that for?"

"Stop teasing him, Johnny!" I yelled.

"Guys, look. We're going to be stuck here for a while, so let's just try and get along." Sue reprimanded. But it was not that easy, Johnny had done the shaving cream trick on Ben, Reed walked in on Sue when she was taking a shower, and according to Johnny, Reed stretched his way across the hall to get toilet paper while he was in the bathroom. Johnny and me had a couple of times where he walked in on me while getting dressed or taking a shower.

* * *

~That night~ ~Spencer's Room~

"I need to give my mind a vacation. I think I'll go watch some TV." I shivered and went to grab a blanket before I went into the living room. I turned it to the X-Games. I always loved the tricks they did on their bikes.

I quickly went to my room and changed into my uniform, that now had a 5 over my heart, so I wouldn't thin out my jeans. I looked in the mirror. If I was going to confront him, I might as well look badass while doing it. I went back out to the living room to find Johnny lying in the dirt of the stadium. "Dammit." Instead of running, I as fast as I could to the stadium in my Ferrari, Parking in front of the stadium. I ran inside at a normal pace, by the time I got inside the stadium, Johnny was being interviewed.

"Is it true that he can expand any part of his anatomy?" The reporter asked. He gave a cheeky grin as the girls started to squeal like little girls who just had their first kiss.

"Well I always found him to be a little limp." He replied.

"What do you call that thing?"

"That's it. The Thing." I could only imagine Ben if he saw this. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd. Then a picture of me popped up.

"What's her name?" The reporter asked. Johnny was about to reply when I used my super speed to get to them faster, and stopped right in front of them.

"Ya, Johnny. What's my name?" I said mockingly. I heard a bunch of people 'oooooo'.

"Blue Streak." He said, giving me a cheeky but seductive. It made my heart flutter but I had to be firm.

"Did it take a lot of thought for that one, Johnny? Or are you just using my nickname to soften me up, so I don't kick your ass on national television?" I snapped, with every word getting closer and closer to him. "You never listen do you?" I sighed out, then I sped my way outside to wait for Ben, Reed, and Sue. They were surely coming, after I left the TV on as loud as it goes. Well speak of the devils.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He's over here Sue." I say, nudging my head in the direction of Johnny.

Reed and Sue rushed over to Johnny who was coming out of the stadium with a girl on each side. I felt my blood boil. I love him and want to forgive him but he's making it very hard. Just then I look over to Ben, who was currently crushing Johnny's car into a ball of tin.

Johnny asked where his ride was; Ben throwing the ball over in front of him answered his question. Then his license plate, 'TORCH'D', was chucked at his head, while Ben strode over. "You think that's funny, Pebbles?"

"Johnny!" Sue yelled.

"What!?"

"You gave us names? You don't think, so now you're the face of the Fantastic Five?" She asked, pointing to the 5 above his heart.

"A face that's about to be broken!" Ben growled.

"Look this isn't permanent, Johnny." Reed told him. "We need to be careful until we're normal again."

"What if I don't wanna be normal?" Johnny yelled. "I didn't turn into a monster!" That did it, Ben almost hit him but he stopped. Ben started to walk away, but I looked over to Johnny, who was hurling fire that was heading towards Ben. I had to do something.

"Johnny! No!" I screamed, running in front of the fire before it could hit Ben. I covered my self with my arms, closing my eyes, but I never felt any pain. I looked to see a small blue shield protecting me. "Sue?"

"That wasn't me." She said, calmly. "You must of did that." Wow. I looked at my hands, I guess this means I have Sue's powers minus the invisibility. That's just great, like I already didn't have enough damn mutations, this just had to come along. Ben was not a happy camper after he realized what Johnny was aiming to do.

"That's it Tinkerbelle, you wanna fly?" He went to punch Johnny, but Reed luckily stepped in between them, his stomach covering the hard fist. But that didn't make any less painful. "Let's Fly!" Johnny went flying, but a Burger King sign stopped him. I could tell he was pissed because there was burn mark of his body on the sign. They started walking towards each other; they looked like they were going to start World War 3.

"Let's see if we can get blood from stone." I ran over to stop their fight.

"Let's see." Ben ground out. Really Ben? Your supposed to be level headed. "Bring it, burn out!"

I got to their now, designated fighting spot, and stood in between them, extending my arms in both direction. "You two need a timeout!" I yell.

"Block head started it!" Johnny screamed.

"I don't care! Dammit, Johnny!" I yelled back.

"Ben, Wait!" Sue yelled, then she turned to go talk with Ben.

"What?" he said, angrily, kicking the ball of red tin.

"You need to control yourself. Think before you act." Reed said.

"But that's your problem, you always think, but never act." He growled. "What if we got these powers for a reason? What if it's some kind of higher calling?"

"A higher calling, like getting girls and making money?" Reed countered.

"Is there any higher?" Johnny asked, being cocky, looking straight at me.

"Really Johnny? Were seriously going there?" I said, crossing my arms as I walk over to him.

"Seriously, Spencer! You go in and out of wanting to be with me. I just wanted to be with you!" He said, kicking the crumpled up car, then walking over to me. "Other girls keep my mind off, you. Your all I think about." He said, so quietly the no one else heard. Then he just walked back inside the stadium, never looking back.

**A/N: **I know this is super short. Sorry! I am thinking about doing a bunch of one shots of spencer and Johnny but I need so Ideas! I'm seriously having writers block on some one shots. I will be putting it up soon though!

-Love, Judware98


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Johnny, we need to talk!" I yell, banging on his bedroom door.

"There's nothing to talk about!" I have had enough; I can't take it any anymore. So, I kicked down the door. Sorry, Reed. "What did you do that for?" He was sitting on his bed with a business card sized flask in his hands.

"First off, you wouldn't come out, so I came in. And second, I figured you were drinking a little bit." I said, walking closer to him, and then finally sitting on the bed in front of him. "Why won't you talk to me?" He was silent, never even looking up at me. "Please, Johnny. Talk to me." My voice wavering, "Johnny. I love you, but I can't talk to you like this." I went to get off the bed but he grabbed my hand.

"I just wanted to be with you, now." I looked into his slate blue eyes, as he looked into my forest green.

"Johnny…"

"But you made it seem like you didn't want to be with me,"

"You think I don't want to be with you! Johnny, I love you. I have for a while now." I finally let the tears fall, pulling me close he wiped the tears away.

"I want you to know that I love you. Just not as a friend, but like a love interest." Then he kissed me, deeply, passionately. I melted into his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me tighter. He reluctantly pulled away. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"For what?" I asked bewildered as I slowly moved into his lap.

"For being mad at you. I know you want to wait, and I totally understand that. So I'm willing to wait." A smile quickly spread across my face.

"Really?" He nodded. "Johnny, you sure about this?"

He nodded, "Absolutely, I want you to be happy if we're going to be in a relationship. If you want to wait until this is over, then so will I." I could feel the butterflies in my stomach now, he pulled me into a different position on his lap so I would straddle him. Heat started to creep up my neck into my cheeks. "Your cute when you blush, you know that?" I shook my head no, he pulled me into a quick kiss. "I have a meeting to go to you know and your not making it any easier to leave."

"Well, your in luck because I'm supposed to go help Reed, or at least pick up his mess." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting of his lap and heading to the lab.

**A/N: I know its another short one, but I've been busy with school. Again, please remember to favorite, follow, and review! 3.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Reed's Lab~

I was cleaning up some of the mess that Victor's workers left behind, when I heard the clacking of heels on the floor. I turned to see Sue walk into the lab. "Hey, how's Reed doing?" She asked.

"Right now he's sleeping, but I didn't want to wake him up." I said, cleaning out the beakers.

"Okay, well he needs a break from all this, so I'm going to take him to the Hayden Planetarium." She said, a smile forming on her face.

"That will be a great place for a break. He'll love it." I motioned for her to go over to his desk. She did, waking him up, and practically forced him to go with her.

~Later that night~

I was still cleaning up the mess, just how messy are these people! But the door to the stairs opened, revealing Ben. "Hi, Ben." He looked very distraught, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I need to talk with Reed." He said seriously, then sat down on a heavy duty desk. While we waited for Sue and Reed to get back, he told me about what Victor was talking to him about in the diner. Then a familiar ding sounded out, elevator doors opened exposing Reed and Sue. They walked in through the hallway then stopped dead in there tracks. "Ya I have that effect on people."

Reed started walking over to where Ben sat, "Ben." He said. Ben got up and personal with Reed.

"Oh, so now you remember my name now do you?" Ben retorted. "Well do you also remember what you swore to do with every breath in you body?"

"Were working as hard as we can."

Ben chuckled angrily, "Ya. I can tell." He looked over at Sue. "Victor was right."

"Victor?" Reed started to walk over to where the machine was. "I don't know if this thing will change us back or make it worse. I need you to be patcient for a little while longer."

"REED! LOOK AT ME!" He was so loud probably half of Manhatten heard him.

"I am looking. That's why I can't make a mistake. I've got to get right and its not right yet!" He yelled. "We need to test it!"

"I've spent my whole life protecting you and for what? So you can play twister with your girlfriend, while I'm freak of the week!" Ben shoved Reed into a cart full of supplies.

"Ben, stop it!" Sue yelled.

"You stay out of this, Suzie!"

"Ben, stop it or I will!" She commanded.

~1 fight scene later~

Ben was calm and Reed started to unwrap himself from Ben's rocky form. "It's a good thing that you flexible to watch your own back." Ben said, quietly. As soon as he was released he started to walk away and say, "Because I ain't doing no more. You two are on your own." And he walked out.

Me and Sue went after Ben, when the elevator opened to the lobby, I heard Johnny. "Johnny, have you seen Ben?" Sue asked quickly.

"Ya sunshine just left. Look, Sue, I'm sorry I can't stay in this freak show. I gotta get back to the real world." He started to walk to the lobby doors.

"You're calling that the real world?" Sue said. I probably should stick this one out, its more of a sibling problem.

"Sue, stop your not mom. Don't talk to me like I'm a little boy."

"Maybe I would if you stopped acting like one." Burn. But that one certainly caught Johnny's attention. "Do you even hear yourself? Who do you think you are?"

"Why is everyone on my ass? If you guys are jealous that's fine, but I didn't expect it to come from you."

"You really think those people out there care about you? Your just a fad to them, Johnny!" This was seriously getting heated up fast.

"Let's try something new, you live your life I'll live mine." He started to walk to the door again, "Sound good?" When he got to the door he had to have the last word. "And for the record, they love me!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I walked up the stairs by myself while Sue took the elevator. 'I love Johnny, but he always acts like this. What's gonna happen if we get married or have kids- wait what am I thinking. He's never going to settle down, he's a playboy, not a family man.' I thought to myself, just then the lights started to flicker. "Oh, shit! Reed!" I ran up the stairs and got to the lab, but no one was there. "That's strange." I took a look around, only to find a man in a cloak standing at the window.

"Why hello there, Spencer." The man said.

"Who are you and where is Reed?" I demanded.

"Why I'm hurt you didn't recognize me." The man took off the hood of his cloak.

"Victor." I ground out, he went to shoot some lighting at me but I put a shield up. I was starting to loose the shield. Then, a black abyss of darkness.

I started to wake up slowly, but everything was foggy. Pretty sure I'm drugged. I was in Victor's office. Why was I here? Starting to look around I saw a Reed strapped to a chair and super cooled. Everything was getting clearer. "Let's check in on the rest of the family." Victor said, holding up a giant gun that said 'Heat Seeking' on the side. Then he hit the trigger.

"Johnny…." I mumbled out.

"Four down one to go." Victor walked away for a couple of minutes, and in that time I saw Sue. She turned the cooling unit off and started to unclamp Reed's hands. "How romantic."

She instantly stood straight up and turned visible. "Victor, please."

"Call me Doom." Wow real original.

"The machine works. It worked on Ben, it can work on you." I turned to see a bright coming from the lab on top of the Baxter Building. Ben. "We can turn you back." She stated.

"Do you really think fate turned us into gods, so we could refuse these gifts?" He said, inching his way towards Sue.

"Victor, you always thought you were a god. Now back off." She said with an incredible amount of sass. You go girl!

"Susan, let's not fight."

"No let's." Then she threw her spirit shield thingy at him and broke the glass behind him.

"Susan, your fired!" And tossed around some lighting, yadah, yadah, yadah. Then Ben came in, Etc. (You all know how the story goes or else you wouldn't be reading this.)

***Time skip to the epic fight scene in the streets. ***

I ran as fast as my powers would take me. There was a lot of destruction down this street so….

Victor was just about stab Ben with a giant piece of metal till Reed spoke up. "I can't let you do that!" He said.

"Reed? I'll be right with you." He tried to stab Ben again but, I may have put a shield around him. Then Sue walked right up next to me. "Hello, Ladies." He stood there for a moment, "You four are pathet-" Boom. Fire to the face. Johnny, just seeing him fly in made me smile. I thought I lost him.

"You miss me?" He looked to me and winked, then turned to Ben. "Had a little relapse, huh?... Welcome back."

"This is going to be fun!" Victor yelled. A huge amount of electricity went through Victor then hit Johnny, Ben, and Sue. Next he came at me but I was quick to put up a force field.

Victor was really strong, " I can't hold it!" I screamed. Reed took hold of a mailbox and chucked it at Vic. Thank Ghandi. Then he spread himself like a blanket over Victor.

"Johnny! Super Nova!"

"I thought we agreed that was bad!" He yelled, damn he was hot when he was in the zone.

"Now!" Reed screamed. Next Johnny got a running start and headed for the skies. Ben pulled Reed off of Victor, then Johnny came and started to encircle Doom in flames. "Spencer, Sue! Think you can contain it?" Duh, of course we can! So we did what we were told to do. The force field slowly made its way around Johnny's flames. I could see blood start to drip from Sue's nose. The field died down, as did the flames. Johnny was tossed out of it onto the ground.

"Johnny!" I ran to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"With you, always." He whispered, as he gently pecked my lips.

"Come on, let's wrap this up." The flames were reduced to a small flicker on the pavement to reveal Victors metal body red hot.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Time for your lesson. Chem 101, what happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?" Ben suddenly popped the top off a fire hydrant. "Ben!" Ben put his foot down and directed the water to hit Vic.

Then that was it Victor was a big hunk of metal. Ben quickly closed the hydrant back up. Ben walked up to me and Johnny. "You done good, kid." He told Johnny. We all met up in the center of this mayhem.

Johnny snaked his arm around my waist and mine around his. "Man, I love this job."

"Job?" Ben questioned.

"Well we do have the suits." I said, as Johnny kissed the crown of my head. "I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too, Spence."

2 days later

The city decided to throw a party for us on a boat, with a bunch of booze, and girls. Johnny + Booze + Girls = recipe for disater. But suprising enough, he was good. Didn't go off with a bunch of girls, no nothing. I saw Reed lead Sue outside onto the deck. Then he proposed! "Ah, look he's kissing her." Ben said.

I was standing there watching them when a pair of strong arms snaked their way around my waist, and kissed the back of my head. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, Johnny."

"Hey no wise cracks about the way I look, okay?" Ben asked.

"Hey, call me Mr. Sensitivity." He kissed me on the back of the head and let go of my waist. "Okay, wide load coming through! Everybody move, he's huge!" Johnny yelled, walking away through the crowd, as Ben pursued him.

"Come here, Mr. Sensativity!" Ben ground out. Johnny got to the edge of the deck and 'flamed on' into the sky and wrote the Fantastic Five insignia in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

So I am now finished with this story, BUT I will right more. Of course I'm going to do a sequel to this, a Captain America one with Steve/OC.

There was one review that made my day, "WinterRain36: Please let them make love soon! The waiting sucks!"

Well WinterRain36, they will not and ill tell you why. Spencer, she's a virgin, and she values that and intends to stay that way until she is married.

-Judware98


End file.
